Don't Let Her Get Away
by MissVioletBaudelaire14
Summary: Quigley remembers when he met Violet on the Mortmain Mountains and how his feelings for her grew on that day. Becuase he was never good at explaining his feelings, he knows he has to man up and tell her, before she gets away. Used to be I Don't Regret It


** I wrote this story about two years ago as a SongFic. But, somethings happened and lets just say my choices were to either change it, or have it reported and removed.**

**I honestly think I didn't think I would be able to come up with something longer, yet I continue to suprise myself everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. I only own the plot, title, and summary. Nothing more, nothing less.**

_**5 years before….**_

I remember that day like it was yesterday…

I remember looking down that waterfall years ago. We were pretty high up. I can't stand heights. I'm not afraid of them; I just can't stand them. I like looking out at views, though. I just can't look down. I sighed and leaned back slowly to I turned to look at my companion.

I had read about the Baudelaires in _The Daily Punctilio_, but of course I hadn't believed what it said about them. But when two of them showed up in the cave with coats over their heads, I hadn't thought much of it.

It was when the boy had suggested the word 'xenial' in place for the word 'xylophone' that got me curious.

And after trading conversations by inserting words that started with the initials in VFD such as 'Volunteer Feline Detectives', 'Very Fascinating Drama', 'Very Fun Day', I was hooked.

My suspicion had been clarified.

They _knew_.

_I_ knew.

Later after I was sure the Snow Scouts were sound asleep, I awoke the Baudelaires and we went off to find the headquarters. Along the way they found out I was and I told them the series of events that lead up to me being a Snow Scout cover up.

We got into the headquarters to find everything practically destroyed, and no one there. We saw a smoke signal being sent from the top of a frozen waterfall, so Violet invented a device to help climb the waterfall and I volunteered to go with her while Klaus stayed at the bottom, researching.

Finally, we stopped to sit on a frozen ledge to rest and eat some carrots I had in my backpack. As we sat there we talked a little, but not much. But just having that moment with her gave me a feeling. A really strange feeling. I didn't know what at the time, but I was a feeling that I never experienced before. It wasn't bad feeling…it was a good feeling.

Don't get me wrong. I've liked other girls before. But not in the way I liked Violet at that moment. It was different. I did't want to say I was in love at the time. I mean, I was only thirteen. But if being in love was the case, I guess it was a possibility.

Usually when I like a girl, I wouldn't tell her I liked her, nor would I drop hints because I'm a natural shy guy. Of course because I never did anything, I always lost my chance.

But at that moment something told me not to let this one get away.

Something told me this beautiful girl sitting next to me was special.

That's when I knew I had to do something and maybe she'd choose to be with me. But just the very idea of flirting terrified me. I didn't know what to say, or do. Flirting came easy for Duncan and Isadora. Especially for Duncan. Flirting came like second nature to him. Not to me, though.

See I've got this annoying voice in my head that barely lets me do anything. I named him Fredrick. I don't like Fredrick. Fredrick likes making my decisions for me as if I'm not capable enough to make my own decisions. But I knew that for just one moment I had to ignore that obnoxious Fredrick.

Anyways, I knew I had to make Violet mine before it was too late. And I had to do it right then and there because looking back at my unfortunate events that began right when I lost my parents, I knew anything could happen at anytime and I needed to get to it.

I looked at her again. She was looking down at her brother, researching. I remember that was the first time I attempted to press my luck. I was about to ask her when that nuisance of a voice inside of my head said, _No! Don't do it!_

I felt like a coward. I wasn't sure if I was ever going see her again after that. If I didn't do it and never saw her again, I knew I'd regret it. She'd be known to me as The One That Got Away.

I knew I needed to do something. I needed to man up. It was a really awkward silence. I wished she would've said something. No, that not right-I wished _I _would've said something…

"…. Although if you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard her until now. I looked up at her.

"Very lovely indeed."

That statement was supposed to be made inside my head, but when I realized I had said it out loud, I jerked my head towards the view…

When I was for certain she hadn't noticed my error, I tried again. I opened my mouth, when I got the butterflies. I hadn't had them earlier, but being the coward I was, I gave up again.

I knew I needed to loosen up get it over with. It's like what Duncan said before the tragedy striked, "If you're want to do something you really want to do, but you don't do it, you're really gonna regret it no matter what because you've had your moment, you've had your chance, but you let it slip through your hands and all you can do afterwards is mope around about it because you probably won't ever have that chance again in a lifetime."

Even though Duncan had always been the crazy, but hilarious one out of the three of us, there actually had been a few times on rare occasions when he would actually say something smart when he was being serious about something. But his only flaw was that he would ramble on and on and on…

So then he went on talking about how the regret can lead to denial, which leads to denying you're denial, leading to acceptance, which leads to depression behavior. But, Isadora never fails to shut him up by throwing an exercise ball at him when he's said enough.

Any who, the butterflies finally went away and I had decided just forget the whole thing. _The heck with what Duncan said!_ I told myself,_ Just by not doing something like this doesn't mean you're gonna end up in a depression!_ But deep down, I just knew I couldn't. I couldn't let this girl get away from me.

I hung my head down trying to think of a way to stop being such a coward when I thought of something. That's when I started having an argument in my head: _Maybe if I just kissed her…Wait! No! What if it doesn't work? So let's just say that I do kiss her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? That's my first kiss down the drain! I'd give up, but I know I'll have many regrets if I do._

I knew I had to stop messing around. If I wanted to be with her, I could just talk to her about it, or just plainly kiss her. I could just get an answer now and if she says no, I could…

Only I didn't know what I _could_ do if she said no. If she did, then that really would be my first heartbreak. All I would probably do is just blame myself for not living up to her standard type.

I decided to do it once and for all. I was going to ignore the butterflies and Fredrick. But before I could think about what I was going to do or say, out came, "Violet?"

Realizing what I had just done, I squinted my eyes shut in frustration. There was no way I'd be able to control it then. I knew I was just going to have to wing it now.

"Yes, Quigley?"

I looked at her. She was looking right back at me. There was no backing out.

"Umm, I was wondering…. How would you react if you just met someone you thought could be the one?" At the time I thought that sounded really corny, but by judging the look in her eyes she didn't think so.

"Well, I would try to get to know him a little bit, just to learn more about himself, and maybe kind of give him a hint. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there isthis girl I just met, and after I spent some time with her, not much time to be honest, I decided that she was different than other girls and I can't just let her get away. But I don't know how to tell her by hinting it."

"Well, that's where you have to think. If you don't want her get away, then you have to take action. You have to do—or say—whatever comes to heart. You don't even have to hint it to her. You can just come forward and tell her. You can only win a girl over by what's inside and if you really mean it You can't follow your head because sometimes it can steer you in the wrong direction."

I scooted over closer to her so we were about three inches apart. " I guess that's true…so how would she react if I just kissed her out of nowhere?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, well… I guess it all just really depends on the girl. What's she like?"

That part was easy.

"Well, I mean," I scooted in an inch and held her gaze, "she's perfect… she's smart, well-read, really nice, talented, incredibly beautiful, her hair is long, dark and gorgeous. Her eyes are just the most incredible shade of amber and she's got this smile that's so dazzling that whenever I see it I'm completely blown away."

Violet gave me a small smile, and said, "Quigley, that's so sweet. She'd be crazy to tell you know, otherwise some else will come steal you up."

I continued holding her gaze. I shook my head and smiled a little. "It's impossible for me to fall for someone else."

Violet's brow furrowed, but she kind of half-smiled. "You're really serious about this girl, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. And I know I will go insane if I don't tell her how I feel right now. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll lose her forever."

She gave me a small smile and cocked her head.

"So I'm going to tell her right now." I finally scooted in the remaining inch.

Not looking away, I took her hands in mine. She looked at our hands then back at me, confusion in her eyes. I stared into them for a moment. Then I made a slow glance at her lips before I went back to her eyes. She was biting her lip.

Then, slowly, I leaned in closer… I tilted my head and gave her a sweet, long, meaningful kiss. When I pulled away I said to her:

"Violet Baudelaire, words can't describe my feelings for you right now. I have never felt this way before towards another girl. You're different… You're special. And I'm not for certain yet, but I think I may be in love with you. I know we just met and you're probably thinking I'm crazy. You're probably thinking I'm joking, but I promise you, Violet, I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Sitting up here with you made me realize that I just can't let you get away… At least not without telling you how I feel."

Violet stared at me. "Quigley, I'm… I'm…I'm completely—" Her stammering made be let go of her hands.

"Not interested," I finished for her, "I understand."

"No, Quigley." She put her hands back in mine. "I meant to say that I'm completely _speechless_. No one ever had the courage to tell me how they felt before. That was very sweet of you. I feel the same way."

And with that she leaned in this time to kiss me.

"Quigley!" Violet screamed.

"Violet!" I screamed back. My least favorite part about this memory is the part where we separate. I must sat that i was expecting it, waves had pulled me away from the Baudelaires and the current was taking me away. I knew with all my heart at the time that I had to see her again. I waved my notebook desperately at them.

"Wait for me! Wait for me at Hotel Denouement!" But the waves were so tremendously horrible, I doubted that the Baudelaires even heard me at all. When the waves calmed, the Baudelaires were nowhere in sight.

My chin trembled and I realized that the waters weren't the only thing soaking my face. But even though I was separated from her, even though she had possibly gotten away, even though I was in tears, a smile formed on my lips. Because I did something I was frightened to do. And the best thing was…. I didn't regret it.

I dropped many tears in that waterfall that day. At that moment I vowed to find her and until I was able to find those tears I had lost, I would never let her get away from me again.

**Present Day…**

Now, today, I found myself doing something I had always thought about as a child, but it's so much better experiencing it for real. I pull back the while veil to stare at the young woman I finally know I had fallen in love five years ago on that frozen waterfall ledge. She gave me that amazing grin, and said, "You just wouldn't let me get away, would you?" I grinned back and said, "Until I find those tears I sheded, I will _never _let you get away." Then I leaned in to kiss my lovely, my only, my wife... Violet Quagmire.

**Please review!**


End file.
